


he has me by my heart

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Episode: s01e13 Apprentice Part 2, maybe the beginnings of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Robin’s reward reared its head in small ways throughout their daily lives, and very quickly Robin forgot how things had been before. It was nice, it was easy, it was familiar in a way that Robin both loved and feared.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	he has me by my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested "Grabbed by the Chin" for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Ask and ye shall receive!
> 
> Title is from 'Off to the Races' by Lana Del Rey

It started, of course, with Slade tenderly rubbing small circles on Robin’s bruising skin, and continued with other little things.

Robin’s reward reared its head in small ways throughout their daily lives, and very quickly Robin forgot how things had been before. It seemed so natural to have Slade gently correct his form while he sparred with practice dummies or to fix his grip on whichever new gadget he’d picked up this week. It was so easy to plant himself by Slade’s side while the other spent hours going over documents on his computer, allowing himself to rest an arm lightly on his Master’s shoulder or, for extended periods of time, to sink to the floor and sit at Slade’s side so that his Master could reach out and run his fingers through Robin’s hair, softer now without gel to hold it back and longer too, hanging nearly into his eyes. It was nice, it was easy, it was familiar in a way that Robin both loved and feared.

Because associating anything positive with this man who was a killer, who had blackmailed Robin into loyalty and still held all the cards, who had the lives of Robin’s most important people literally in his hands, meant that Robin had to let go of his complete and utter hatred for that man. He couldn’t hate the only source of kindness in his life, not when one wrong move would send them flying back to the start.

Not that Robin didn’t make mistakes--he did, and frequently enough that at times he actually feared the loss of his reward. But Slade also seemed to be growing more patient and forgiving, because he could sense that Robin’s failures were no longer from a place of defiance and disobedience but from a place of genuine inability, and that he could fix quite easily with a few supplementary lessons. The two of them were changing each other, slowly but surely, or maybe it was only Robin who was changing, but either way he was terrified of it. 

Robin could feel his mind wandering from the task at hand. Living with Slade as his apprentice meant that he couldn’t lose himself in mental rabbit holes like he used to, and with great difficulty Robin pulled himself back to the surface and took in his surroundings. That’s right; he was training with the newest iteration of the Sladebot, and its bo staff was coming at his face--

Robin spat blood. He’d taken that hit directly to the mouth because he couldn’t stay focused. He felt his mouth carefully and was relieved to learn that he’d not knocked any teeth loose, but he was still in for a world of hurt, or at the very least an earful of how he ought to be more mindful.

The Sladebot powered down and Robin steeled himself as Slade himself strolled into the room. Slade’s pace was leisurely, but Robin wasn’t fooled; his Master never moved with a purpose, but he  _ always _ had one.

“Robin,” Slade said quietly, and the boy wilted, “Explain yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he responded in a whisper, “I got distracted, and I wasn’t able to refocus fast enough to dodge the hit.”

He waited for Slade to make his next move; there was a low chance it would be a physical blow, more likely a scathing reminder of Slade’s standards and Robin’s inadequacies. 

He was right. Slade sighed slowly and stepped in close to inspect the damage. “You need to be more careful, Robin,” he began, lightly tipping Robin’s chin upwards so he could inspect the bloody lip. “I know you’re better than this, but years of improper training have left you weak and behind. You must be more vigilant, more attentive, and more  _ focused _ . My patience for repeated occurrences of the same mistake has limits.”

“Yes, Master,” Robin breathed, and Slade’s grip tightened on his chin, yanking it upwards with a painful tug. Robin gasped as his head snapped back, but Slade wasn’t finished.

“You say that, boy, every time, and yet every time you err in the same way. When you say you understand me, I expect you to show me that understanding in practice. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, Master,” Robin said again, and Slade released him. 

“Show me.” With that, Slade left the training room, and the robot roared back to life. Robin wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform and grabbed his staff. Time to get to work.

With his full concentration on the Sladebot, Robin made quick work of the thing, and in just a few minutes it had been completely disarmed and disabled. Robin glanced at the door apprehensively; had that been a good enough demonstration?

Slade’s manner when he reappeared was more relaxed, more approving, and Robin let himself breathe again. “Well done,” his Master praised, and Robin couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips for a second before he caught it. Slade noticed--he noticed everything, even that which Robin didn’t--but he said nothing, simply pressing his thumb to Robin’s bloody and swollen lip. He brushed it gently, and the blood smeared onto Robin’s cheek. 

Robin closed his eyes as his Master dragged his heavy fingers through his hair. “I appreciate that you listened to my instructions and acted upon them,” Slade added. “I expect a similar level of competency in the future. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Robin said, and he knew Slade was smiling beneath the mask.

Slade turned to leave again, but tossed one more remark over his shoulder. “I am glad that you not only realized you were distracted but also managed to refocus. Work on that; I don’t want you taking any more hits due to mental carelessness. I think we’ve established that violence isn't the way in which you learn best.” 

Robin nodded, and Slade left the training room. The robot flickered back to life, and Robin rolled his shoulders in anticipation of the fight to come. He smiled, and this time it was all teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Robin sitting by Slade’s side while the other runs his fingers through Robin’s hair is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732969/chapters/29034861
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
